Dreams Come True
by AerynPK
Summary: Stephanie Mcmahon has had one bad year without her husband by her side but having heard good news he is with her or isn't he.
1. Chapter 1

Steph was sitting at her office working on the new storyline for Raw. She was stuck on a idea and she suddenly wished that Paul was here to help her out with his idea. She then went back to think how Paul wasn't with her at this moment in time. She couldn't of been happy enough and then it got taken away from her. Paul was still with her but not in person. He was in someone else's care and she was not there to support him until later on because of her father wanted the storyline done by today.

Flashback

"Why are we arguing about this Steph I love you what more do you want me to say" Paul pleaded with Steph.

"Paul I know you love me but are you IN LOVE with me after all it's your ex girlfriend that is making us have all these arguments".

"What kind of question is that god Stephanie I love you with all my heart and you ask if I'm In Love with you of course I am. You're my wife and I want a family with you please lets sort this out. Please tell me what is bothering you and why it has to do with that bitch Joanie". Paul was getting angry but then also upset he didn't want to lose Steph he would die for her.

Steph didn't answer instead cried and walked past Paul. She opened the door and started to walk away.

"STEPHANIE don't walk out on this let's sort this out like a proper couple. Please"

"Go away Paul I'll be back later", Steph replied.

"Steph, Baby, come on please come back indoors". Paul kept pleading with Steph but no answer was coming back. He kept following her down the street that's when the worst happened. Paul saw a car coming down the road and Steph was crossing she didn't see it at all. Then Paul thought just with his heart and ran towards Steph. He pushed her out of the way of the car but he didn't have time to save himself.

Paul was lying motionless on the ground where the car had stopped. Steph got up after being shoved to the ground by Paul and turned to see Paul but couldn't see him but then she looked down on the ground and there he was she broke down and went to him.

"Paul please get up please don't be dead". Steph was in tears/.

"Oh my god is he ok". The driver asked.

"DOES HE FUCKING LOOK OK TO YOU? PHONE THE AMBULANCE NOW".

Steph checked Paul for a pulse it was their but faint. She held his hand until the paramedics arrived. They rushed into the ambulance and straight to the hospital. They arrived and Paul was taking down to surgery as they found he had broken ribs and possibly a punctured Lung. Steph sat and waited for 13 hours until Paul was bought back.

End of Flashback

Steph was bought back by a screaming baby. Their child Steph found out she was pregnant after 2 weeks of Paul being in the hospital.

Steph picked their child up.

"Shhh Baby mummy's here it's ok". Steph was cuddling the child. When there was a knock on the door.

"Steph quick" it was Shane.

"What what's the matter" Steph just glared at a panting Shane like he had just ran.

"It's the hospital it's Paul……… as soon as the name was announced Steph shouted.

"WHAT, what's the matter with him".

"Steph I'm not sure. Here give me Michael and go to the hospital me and Marrisa will look after him".

Steph gave Shane Michael and then got her keys and rushed to the hospital.

Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the first Chapter. Please R&R cheers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steph arrived at the hospital.

"Mary what is wrong with him" Steph asked one of the nurses who she knew by first name because she had visited Paul every day.

"The doctors are see to him Steph he was screaming out to something so we presume he is awake".

Steph just sat down quickly if she didn't she would of fainted on the floor.

'Could of my dreams come true and Paul is back with me' Steph thought.

Steph waited for half hour before Doctor Smith made his way over to her.

Greg saw her face and it was a confused look.

"Steph now sit down because this is going to shock you".

Steph sat back down. "What is it Greg is Paul ok please tell me he is ok".

"Paul is fine and is awake but before you go in there is something I have to tell you". Steph just nodded.

"Paul is fine physically but there is a slight problem he has lost his memory he thinks it is November 99 so he doesn't know you as a wife just a colleague I said to him that you was waiting for him and he said he had no wife".

Steph just sat their shocked how could of this happened to her after a year of waiting for him to come back to her she thought she had lost the love of her life once and for it to happen again because of his mind. "Well can I at least make sure he is ok".

"Steph like I said he is fine but he does not know of your life apart from his storyline he was going to do with you that is all. I'll let you go in there, don't pressure him to thinking that you are married his brain needs to do it for himself". Dr Smith announced. Steph walked to the door.

She braced herself for what Paul was going to say to her. She wanted to go in their and hug him and tell him how much she had missed him and how much she wanted him to be with her and Michael, to be a proper family and she couldn't do it.

She walked into the room and Paul stared at her.

"Hey" Steph smiled

"Hey it makes a change to have a McMahon care for me" Paul said back. This shocked Steph.

"Paul look you do realise this is not the year 1999 and it is the year 2007 we need to have a chat but we can't do it now as you look so tired and you need to rest to get better. Especially if you want to go back in the ring". Steph said and smiled.

"God I just want to hold him I miss his arms and those lips oh god will I ever get my Paul back". Steph thought, she was nearly in tears and Paul could see this.

"Hey Stephanie are you ok you look upset". Paul looked on with a concerned look and Steph stared into those eyes which she missed so much.

"I can't talk about it Paul your fragile and you need to think this out for yourself I can't make you understand it will be confusing for you".

"What are you going on about Stephanie just tell me, what is wrong" Paul was getting a bit agitated he had this feeling in the back of his mind that he should be doing something but what then again the doctor did say my wife was waiting for me. No, no she can't be not a McMahon in the storyline yes maybe, but here and now no way that's not me. For one Vince wouldn't like his princess with a superstar. Paul closed his eyes in confusion. He sighed and Steph realised that he was deep in thought.

"I'll leave you to it Paul you look like you need rest". Steph looked on and then she had to go before she took him into her arms and kissed him.

"Bye Paul"

"Bye" Paul replied looking at her still confused.

Steph walked out the door and stopped and look at him thought the window of the door.

"I love you" she whispered before going back to her office to get Michael.


End file.
